peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
ALL THE REST! - Super Princess Peach (Part 16 - FINALE)
In a very long episode of PB&Jeff, PBG and Jeff play through to the end of Super Princess Peach and finally defeat Bowser. Synopsis PBG says that he is sick of Peach and her crap. They don't remember the names of the bird enemies they see. "Jeff was right. Theyre called ravens." Cloud World will suck - as will anyone who likes it! PBG is still singing Raspberry Heaven when Peach flies. PBG has trouble with being able to jump across balloons. The biggest problem with the game is being able to skip all the obstacles. PBG is killed by goombas. The game's best feature is its charm. PBG falls from the sky, and falls into the one spot where there is a pit. PBG runs out of vibe when he needs to spin a fan, and gets annoyed by having to grind for more. PBG gets the vibe he needs and goes back to save the Toad. Jeff thinks that the Toads should not be required. PBG really likes the storm level. Jeff discusses how he didn't really care about his scores until his high school. PBG remembers getting really good scores in elementary school, and not understanding it. Jeff avoids the editor having to press the censor button. PBG didn't see a reason to care. The shame didn't work on him, but it worked on Jeff. Jeff thinks he must have been embarrassed at one point and cared about the social pressure more. PBG failed a class intentionally because he hated the teacher. PBG does not recommend it, but he would do it again. PBG had his hair pulled. Since PBG went to a private school, nothing would have happened. PBG searches for the last Toad, and has no idea where he is. It is dumb that the game forces all the Toads to be saved to reach Bowser. People say in Jeff's chat that he should 100% them, such as Breath of the Wild. The reward for it is not good. PBG falls into a hole and dies, and screams. The prize for getting all the koroks is a golden poop. Nintendo basically tells you that you wasted your time. The reward should have been something really good. PBG continues to rant about having to get more vibe all the time, and is grumpy now. Jeff wants the viewers to give ideas for new games to play. Jeff also wants some reviews for this game and the best will be pinned! PBG will now need to remember to pin it, or Jeff will have to be given the password. PBG gets frustrated after not being able to float. After getting the star at the end of the level, PBG is surprised that it took him 20 minutes to do one level. The level design is starting to get on the annoying side now. PBG and Jeff discuss how using alternative methods of gaining power ups instead of vibe. PBG falls into two pits in a row. He reaches a storm area, and he falls into two more pits! Jeff has never liked coffee. PBG tries to get Jeff into coffee, and wants him to get a coffee maker. Jeff continues to miss his jumps. PBG and Jeff talk about drinking energy drinks. Jeff thought he was going to throw up in the middle of a store. PBG wonders why energy drink companies don't reach out to gamers. Jeff continues to struggle to get through the rail segment, and ends up dying. PBG jokes about calling the episode 'Die'. It might be demonotized if he did that. Jeff discusses how they can't use the word 'Hardcore'. It is a mode in every video game, but it cannot be used on YouTube. Back in 2011, they wouldn't tell anyone if they were making money. Hardcore was getting a lot of views, but other views were getting better scores. PBG talked to other people and tried to work out what was wrong, and when he removed 'Hardcore' from the title, it did better. At least they tell you now when you're videos are deemed inappropriate. Jeff reaches the rail section again, and makes it through on his first attempt after PBG says that Jeff will die IRL if he dies here. The very next section has the final Toad for the level. The first half of the game was solid, but the second half has dragged on. Jeff loses a lot of his health, and falls into a pit. Jeff finally completes the level. They discuss old memes and depressed people. Jeff discovers that the balloons can go higher if he jumps on them. The game gives them tools to be lazy, which ends up getting them punished for it. Jeff gets into a hot air balloon. Jeff thinks the balloon didn't like the heat. "It kind of seems like he REALLY likes it to me..." PBG asks Jeff if he would go skydiving. Jeff continues to struggle with jumps and falls down pits. He finally reaches the end of the level, but only gets one coin at the end. PBG takes over the controls. PBG is confused when he hears something outside, and Jeff has to close the window. PBG mentions Sonic and replaces the Mario dance with Sonic, before he falls into a pit. They start talking about superhero movies. Disney is going to own all movies at some point. Jeff comments that it looks like they are going the wrong way all the time. Jeff keeps on suggesting to pin comments, and PBG yells at Jeff to not say that, as he will have to do it! PBG struggles to get more vibe from goombas, and gets confused by where he needs to go. Finally he finds the last Toad, and PBG doesn't care about the other collectables, despite Jeff trying to get his attention to it. PBG rants about the vibe system as he falls into a pit again, before reaching the end of the level only to win 1 coin. Another level has the same puzzles that they have seen in the previous few levels. Jeff discusses that the reviewers would have given the game a 7 or 8, but some of them would not have finished the game. PBG rants about having to grind vibe from goombas. PBG finds a new mechanic where he can change the wind. He is surprised when he slide kicks a giant bullet bill. PBG leaves the area after finding the last Toad, frustrated that he has no vibe. PBG is confused that he is now underwater, after coming from the clouds. PBG slingshots Peach up into the sky. The boss is a wizard. The parasol hates wizards too! They find that Luigi is trapped! They discuss people trying to get into their accounts. Jeff was getting hacked into multiple accounts at the same time. Someone made an account under PBG's email address somehow. PBG saves Luigi, and likes how Peach throws him! PBG and Jeff joke about making a long recapping scene, and how Kingdom Hearts requires the knowledge of every other Kingdom Hearts game. PBG and Jeff welcome the viewer back. If you haven't been welcomes, Jordan the welcomer is getting fired. Jeff is disappointed when he finds a door maze level. Jeff mentions the 'dude' thing again, and PBG thinks that they should release a shirt. Eventually they arrive at a giant thwomp, and have to hide from it or get sucked in.They discover that they need to duck in the same way that the statues are positioned, which makes it a lot harder. After getting all the Toads, they can focus on finding the way out. Jeff finds that they were being tricksy. A flipping maze makes PBG start to sing Ghostbusters. PBG doesn't think he saw Ghostbusters 2 let alone the most recent one. Comedies are hard to make commercials for. Jeff tries to fly but it doesn't work, and he falls off the screen and has to climb up the level again. It takes a long time to reach the first Toad in the level. Eventually the other Toads are found. PBG asks what fruits will be in heaven. Jeff gets the star at the end of the level, and doesn't need PBG. PBG is instantly killed by the wall of boos. PBG wants more variety in this game such as the rail sections. He then finds one - and he dies immediately! PBG yells when he has to hide in the statue level again. PBG gets so upset that he wants to cancel his channels. PBG sings a song to the theme of Arthur as he rides the submarine. Jeff complains about having to listen to the beeping again. PBG sings about Jeff going away. PBG continues the song, and cheers for Jeff going away. PBG jokes that Peach is crying. "Nah, shes cool with it" PBG discusses the Toads they missed. Most of the missed Toads are in early levels. PBG complains about how badly the enemies are treating Peach. Jeff forgets that Peach can fly whenever they want. Jeff doesn't know how he feels about the Virtual Console not being on the Switch. There are too many subscription services. PBG reaches the end of the level, but is missing Toads. They play the same level, and go a different direction, and are surprised by how easy it is to knock spinies over, which would have been useful a long time ago. PBG goes back to get the star at the end of the level. Jeff jokes about choosing a comment to pin. Jeff jokes about how PBG has complete control over it - yet Jeff has never asked for the password. PBG finds a hidden door. There are many pipes that they can drop into, which looks very annoying to have to deal with. PBG is surprised when he finds the end of the level without finding a single Toad. They can't access the last level without finding all the Toads! PBG is not a fan of the maze-like levels. PBG has to get ghosts to light up torches. PBG makes it to the end of a corridor where he needs to make a pose or be swallowed by a thwomp, but fails right at the end. PBG says that he literally had it - and still failed. PBG gets upset, and gets Jeff to take over. Jeff immediately falls into a hole! It is not as easy as Jeff thought! Jeff has to make some jumps and gets chased by boos. Jeff finds that he almost died, and has to get some health back. They clear the level, and now just have to go back to get the Toads they missed. Most of the Toads were on world 2, while one of them involving spears was much more difficult. The spears are very annoying! They end up going into the wrong pipe.They eventually reach the puzzle piece that was hidden in the pipe. A difficult to reach Toad is finally found, and they quit the stage. Every Toad is now accounted for. PBG has to fall down another level while tapping boos away. They arrive at Bowser and his septer, which PBG forgot about. PBG wrecks the hammer bros. by crying on them and whacking them with the parasol. The fight with Bowser begins. PBG tries to avoid attacks by standing on a statue, but Bowser crushes it. Bowser starts to cry, and PBG dies. They go back to the shop and sing the theme. They buy everything they can afford. They fast forward through the descending section of the fight. Jeff is upsetty-spaghetti after PBG messes up the menu. PBG and Jeff continue to sing as they fight the hammer bros. PBG is surprised when Bowser starts throwing giant hammers. Jeff talks about Dragon Ball Super. It got better as it went along. Bowser becomes giant in the third phase. PBG takes a lot of damage and needs to heal. PBG tries to throw bombs at Bowser. Throwing the bombs works. Suddenly, Bowser starts healing! PBG complains about the controls. PBG gets killed by Bowser's fire. They have to do the whole fight again! The 3DS is too small for PBG's and Jeff's hands. PBG misses several bob-omb throws in a row. Jeff works out the timing of the bob-omb throws. The bob-ombs are thrown in Bowser's face, and PBG wins. Mario is rescued, and Luigi is tossed across the screen. PBG comments that the game is charming. PBG thinks the game ended on a sex joke. Nothing happened in the ending. PBG comments that the picture at the end looks all wrong. After the game, they find that there are more levels and abilities. Jeff lists the games that they completed. People get mad if they count Pikmin 2! PBG wants to count his games that Jeff edited! Category:PB&Jeff Category:Super Princess Peach Category:Videos